Lake Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission Reel Jo: "Well, another week, another family. Let's have a look and see who we got here." ???: "Hi, we're the Lake Family! I'm Jasmin, a wedding planner." Quinn: "And my name is Quinn and I am a police officer." Jasmin: "Our son Oliver has been expelled from 5 schools over the past year." Introduction arrives at the Lake stilt house rings the doorbell Oliver: (OS) "Stinky-butt!" Lake Family Issues AM Morning Oliver: "I HATE YOU JEFF! YOU'RE UGLY!" Talk with Mom Jasmin: "The last school that he has been expelled from was McBride Elementary School for bullying other children." Jo: "Has Oliver ever ruined any holidays?" Jasmin: "He has ruined several holidays, including Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas." Jo: "How come?" Jasmin: "Well, starting with Halloween, it began when we all went Trick-or-Treating and shortly after that, he gobbled up all of sibling's treats, which is considered greedy before lacerating Jeff." Jo: "My goodness." Jasmin: "He also destroyed almost all of the electronic equipment." Jo: "My word." Jasmin: " " Jo: "Oh, dear." Trip to the Mall Jo: "Later on, Mom took the kids to the mall to buy a present for Jeff's birthday, which would be in a couple of days while Jeff stayed home with a babysitter. She also went to buy some supplies for Jeff's upcoming birthday party." runs off Jasmin: "Oliver, get back here!" Oliver: "What is it?" shoplifts a toy Jasmin: "Oliver, put that toy back!" Parent Meeting House Rules Calling Nicole Birou-Jennings and her family are watching a documentary film, March of the Penguins phone rings Nicole: "Robert, could you pause that? I have to answer the phone real quick." [Robert pauses March of the Penguins] picks up the phone Jo: "Hello? Who is calling?" Nicole: "This is Nicole Birou-Jennings. How may I help you?" Jo: "I am currently helping the Lake Family. They have 4 children: Oliver who is 7, Beatrice who is 4, Kent who is 3, and Jeff who is 1 1/2." Nicole: "What do the kids do?" Jo: "Oliver is the worst behaved out of this family. He attacks his family and does all sorts of unacceptable things. Beatrice rarely swears, and Kent tries copying Oliver and Beatrice. Jeff, on the other hand, is 100% well-behaved and his birthday is in a few days." Nicole: "My word." Jo: "Which discipline technique should I use?" Nicole: "I have a new discipline technique; the Naughty Pad. A child must sit on a pad for an amount of time depending on their age." Jo: "I got it now. Thank you." Discipline Jeff's 2nd Birthday Party One day till Jeff's Party Jasmin: "Okay kids, do you have any idea what theme Jeff will be having for his party?" Quinn: "How about Pajanimals?" Jasmin: "Pajanimals is absolutely a great idea Quinn!" Oliver: "Yuck." Jasmin: " " On the day of Jeff's Party Jo: "When Jeff became 2 years old, he was having a Pajanimals-themed birthday party." is dressed in his Apollo costume Jasmin: "You look so cute, Jeff!" Simpson is helping out preparing the party Jasmin: "We had a coloring table for kids to color their pages with enough crayons and plenty of Pajanimals coloring pages." the buffet table are Daisy Puffs cupcakes, Apollo's Moon and Stars, Bedtime Bunny Carrots, Sweet Pea Sue's Sweet Lemonade, Ellie the Octopus' fish and chips, Squackaroni and Cheese, CowBella's Teeny Tiny Tea Treats, Coach Whistler's Soccer Smoothies, a large fruit and veggie platter, and a Pajanimals cake Oliver: "Hey, Jeff. You look stupid in that Apollo costume!" [Pajanimals music is playing in the background via a CD radio with maximum volume] Jo: "The kids played games like Apollo's Catch the Stars, Coach Whistler's Ball Hunt, CowBella Says, Pajama Freeze Dance and Pin the Pajamas on Squacky." Jasmin: "We also had face-painting and a carousel." Jo: "However, Oliver began ruining the party 20 minutes after it began." ' [Oliver changes the music to Drop the World '' by Lil Wayne] Jasmin: "Oh, no! Who changed the background music?" Oliver: "I DID! BUT YOU AIN'T STOPPING ME!!!! I WILL ALSO HAVE EMINEM!!!" replaces the lemonade with alcoholic drinks and gets into one of them Oliver: (slurring) "Tis.......Purteeeee......shelllllllllll...........beeeeeeeeeeeeee.....dastroied................" (Translates to: This party shall be destroyed!"). Simpson, Maybel Simpson & Eliza Simpson laughs at that while in the background as a cameo takes the alcoholic drinks into the house and puts them out of Oliver’s reach changes the music back to Pajanimals music and takes Oliver into the house Oliver: "Let go of me, woman!" puts Oliver in time-out comes down to Oliver’s level and makes eye contact Jasmin: "You cannot get into the alcoholic drinks or change the music. You will sit here for 7 minutes and your 3DS is in toy jail." Oliver: (slurring) "I................HAIT...............UUUUUUUUUUU......." (Translates to: “ I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!") leaves Oliver in the Naughty Pad and confiscates Oliver’s Aqua Blue Nintendo 3DS system pees on the Naughty Pad Oliver: (slurring) "I....dun...a......weeeeeeeeeeee...." (Translates to: "I've done a wee.") '''Jasmin: "Then he peed on the floor like a dog." 7 Minutes Later Jasmin: "I want an apology Oliver." Oliver: (slurring) "NUUU....I WIL...KEEEEP....RUINING.....TH...PARTEEEEEE..........." (Translates to: "NO!!! I WILL KEEP RUINING THE PARTY!!!!!!!!) pushes Jasmin and runs outside, then destroys the Pin the Pajamas on Squacky by setting it on fire with a match gets out a fire extinguisher and puts out the flames throws balloons containing water, carrot juice, ants, spiders, peas, spinach, corn, milk, wine, mud, urine, poop, snot, broccoli, worms, and grass at Jeff and the guests Jeff: "MAMA!" Jasmin: "Oh, no!" then puts lit fireworks into the Pajanimals cake destroys the Apollo's Catch the Stars game by using a pizza cutter and slicing it in half Jeff (crying): "Mommy!" Jasmin: " OLIVER JOSEPH LAKE!" Pajanimals cake explodes all over everyone (Everyone who is invited and helping out except Lester, Maybel & Eliza scream and run to their cars) Jasmin: "Oh, no!" [Oliver ejects and snatches the'' Pajanimals'' CD from the radio, runs to the garage, grabs a hammer from a workbench, runs back outside and smashes the CD in 32 pieces with it, then changes the music to Under the Influence ''by Eminem] gobbles up all of the Apollo's Moon and Stars Oliver: (slurring) "Nuu............ keeds................ wont................. eet................ thes......... peese.......uf.........(bleep)!" (Translates to: "Now kids won't eat this piece of ****!") burps Jasmin: "Oliver that was not nice of you! Your little brother had been looking forward to celebrating his birthday with his friends and family! You need to apologize to him for ruining his party." Oliver: (slurring) "Nuuuu....." (Translates to: "No!") Jasmin: "Then you can stay there for another 7 minutes! Also, Oliver, your Green Bird is in toy jail!" Oliver: (slurring) "Fuuuunnn...." (Translates to: "Fine!") leaves Oliver on the Naughty Pad and confiscates Oliver’s ''Angry Birds ''Green Bird plush toy by placing it into the toy time-out box vomits arrives home Quinn: "Hi, what is going on?" Jasmin: "Jeff's party is ruined, courtesy of Oliver." Quinn: "OLIVER JOSEPH LAKE, YOU DO NOT RUIN ANY CELEBRATIONS, ESPECIALLY THE ONES THAT ARE MEANT FOR YOUR SIBLINGS! JEFF WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO IT! AS A CONSEQUENCE, YOU MUST WRITE A 100-WORD ESSAY THAT DESCRIBES THE ERRORS OF YOUR WAYS! IF YOU DON'T WRITE A GOOD ONE, THEN THERE WILL BE MORE CONSEQUENCES, IS THAT CLEAR?!" '''7 Minutes Later' Jasmin: "I would like an apology." takes out his pencil and begins writing an essay and all the apology letters under Quinn's supervision checks Oliver's first apology letter checks Oliver's essay discovers neither of them is good essay says "(bleep) YOU, JEFF AND EVERYONE ELSE! PAJANIMALS IS JUST (bleep)ING BABYISH! I HATE THIS FAMILY AND I HATE EVERYONE ELSE THAT EXISTS ON EARTH! SO EAT SOME (bleep) AND GO DIE IN (bleep)!" Dining Out [The family are sitting at a table in a sit-down sushi restaurant Oliver: "Yuck, what is that?" Oliver: "I hate yucky sushi! Because it is for stupid Japanese (bleep)s!" Jasmin: "Just try it, dear. Sushi is raw fish; it's not going to hurt you, trust me." Snack Jar Technique discovers cookies, candy, snack cakes, ice cream novelties, mini corn dogs, snake lollies, bottles of root beer, cupcakes, Nesquick chocolate milk, potato chips, tortilla chips, cans of Pepsi, bottles of Fanta, banana chips, beef jerky, Crush grape soda, cream soda, bottles of Dr. Pepper, corn chips, Rice Krispie treats, Reese's peanut butter cups, pizza, hamburgers, Hershey's chocolate bars, Oreo cookies, Push-Pops, in the freezer, pantry, refrigerator and cupboard gets out a clear bin and a trash can gathers 4 jars, one personalized for each child Jo: "I'm going to sort out all the treats I have found and whatever i find is rubbish will be thrown into the trash. The remaining sacks that are good will be placed in the clear bin." Tossing out the Treats stores beef jerky, banana chips and Rice Krispie treats into the clear bin discards all of the junk food via placing it in the garbage Oliver: "NO!! NOT MY TREATS! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM?!" Oliver vs. the Babysitter Jo: "When the parents are going out for lunch, they hired a young babysitter named Michelle." writes down all the information on her babysitting notebook Quinn: "The Naughty Pad is right over here." Jasmin: "The list of emergency contacts and numbers are right on the refrigerator." Michelle: "Yes, ma'am. Is there anything else I need to know?" Jasmin: "Oh yes. Jeff's naptime is at 1:15pm." Michelle: "Thanks, that's all I need to know. Have fun you two." puts Jeff down for a nap Onward Quinn: "Okay, Oliver, you've earned yourself a trip to the Naughty Pad, Mister." 7 minutes later Oliver: "I'm sorry." Quinn: "Thank you." DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters